Bobby Swift
Bobby Swift is a professional race car who competed in the Piston Cup Racing Series, before being replaced by next-gen racer Daniel Swervez. He is a Brawny Motor Co. Spark EA.Meet the Cars He raced for the Octane Gain team and replaced Billy Oilchanger, and befriended many of his fellow competitors, most notably Lightning McQueen and Cal Weathers. The three friends constantly placed within the top positions, and remained mostly unmatched until a new rookie named Jackson Storm made his debut, and easily overpowered the other racers. Storm's success sparked interest in next-generation racers, and many Piston Cup teams began replacing their previous racers with next-generation models. Octane Gain replaced Bobby with a rookie named Daniel Swervez. History ''Cars 3'' , and Terry Kargas.]] As the 2016 Piston Cup season begins, Swift, McQueen, and Weathers are at the top of their game. The three racers are consistently battling it out in the top three positions, and having a blast throughout. The three friends enjoy playing pranks on each other -- for example, when McQueen is being interviewed after winning a race, Bobby and one of his pit crew throw whip cream and confetti on him. In the Dinoco 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway, Swift and McQueen are neck-in-neck while rounding the final turn, and the announcers highlighted this. Suddenly, however, a new racer named Jackson Storm speeds by them right at the end, and wins the race. As Storm drives onto the winners podium, McQueen wonders who he is, and Bobby and Cal inform him that Storm is one of the rookies. Because of Storm's stellar performance, many Piston Cup teams/sponsors realize that next-generation racers are far more phsically capable than traditional stock cars, and begin replacing their racers. On the day of a race, McQueen arrives to find that many of his friends have been replaced, and even witnesses Brick Yardley being fired. Nervous, McQueen goes to Bobby to ask him what is going on, only to find that he has been replaced, as well. A next-generation racer named Daniel Swervez introduces himself, and drives away, leaving McQueen even more nervous than before. ''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Swift is an unlockable playable character in Cars 3: Driven to Win. Like most of the playable characters, he is unlocked by completing an uncertain amount of skill checks. Appearances *''Cars 3'' *''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Portrayals *Angel Oquendo - Cars 3 Profiles and statistics ''Cars 3'' *Bio **"Bobby Swift is known for squeezing past his opponents at the last moment to win a race. He's always wheel to wheel with Lightning McQueen and Brick Yardley. Bobby, Lightning, and Brick are always sparring with one another at the front of the pack, but no matter the outcome, they remain good buddies." Gallery BobbySwiftHeadon.jpg|''Cars 3'' Bob.png|Meet the Cars art Swist.jpg|''Cars 3'' Bobby-swift-personnage-cars-3-01.jpg Swiftstop.jpg|''Cars 3'' Cars 3 Driven to Win 4.jpeg|''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Bobby Swist.png|''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' B. Swift.jpeg|Artwork Quotes *"Good comeback, Cal!" - Cars 3 *"Congratulations, cupcake!" - Cars 3 *"Haha, well, you better not blink, 'cause I'll blow right past you!" - Cars 3 *"That's, uh... Jackson Storm." - Cars 3 Names in other languages References pl:Bobby Świst Category:Characters Category:Cars 3 Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Category:Racing cars Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Playable Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters